Universes Unite-Oneshot
by AnnikaSkywalker05
Summary: When Han Solo, Poe Dameorn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Peter Parker, Peter Pevensie, and Mater all end up together for a few moments, hilarity ensues as they try to determine who each other are and how they got there.


-"Universes Unite"

Oneshot 

Starring:

Mater (Cars)

Peter Parker (Tom Holland's Spider-Man)

Peter Pevensie (Chronicles of Narnia)

Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Prequels)

Han Solo (Star Wars Originals)

Poe Dameron (Star Wars Sequels)

Time for each character:

Mater (post Cars 3)

Peter Parker (post Far From Home)

Peter Pevensie (The Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe shortly after coronation)

Obi-Wan Kenobi (shortly before the events of Revenge of the Sith)

Han Solo (post Solo: A Star Wars Story, before A New Hope)

Poe Dameron (post Last Jedi, before Rise of Skywalker)

——————————————————————————————————

They all were in the middle of their normal activities, when suddenly vision became blurred and they landed in a white void. Different universes unite and chaos and hilarity ensues as they try to figure out who each other are and where they come from…

It was a few moments before they regained awareness of their surroundings. A strange force had teleported them to this empty, white void, leaving them disoriented.

"Chewie, what in the-"

Han lifted his head and stared, agape and utterly confused. All he wanted to do was fix that blasted motivator on the Falcon and now whatever the heck this was was happening.

"Oh Lion, I really didn't want to go back to England already."

"England? I've been to England too!"

Han's gaze met a teenage boy with dark blonde hair and blue eyes wearing, in his grumpy opinion, a rather ridiculous looking red suit.

"Where the heck is the England system?"

All eyes turned to a middle aged man with curly black hair slowly sitting up. Han noticed he carried a blaster, which meant at least this guy had some common sense.

"England isn't a planet, you dummy. It's a country. On planet Earth."

All eyes now shifted to another blond haired, blue eyed teenager who was wearing chain mail and had a long, steel sword sheathed in his belt.

"Are you from Stewjon too? We seem to have a very similar accent."

No one had noticed a man wearing brown robes and boots with them. He too, was blue eyed and his voice had a similar tone to the sword-bearing boy.

"If this ain't the strangest thing that has e'er happened to me. I swear McQueen is doing something crazy to try and keep winning those dang races against those super-duper powered cars. The ol' racer is gunna burnout, literally."

Han had thought these people were strange until his eyes landed on whatever that was. "What in the hecking heck are you supposed to be?" The former speaker looked to Han like a broken down version of a landspeeder back on Corellia, except it had eyes and could talk.

"Are you an idiot? I'm a truck, of course. Wait..what are you all?" the truck suddenly asked, realizing he was the only talking vehicle present.

"Humans," everyone except the truck said simultaneously.

Looks of utter confusion were followed by a moment of awkward silence.

"Maybe we should, ah, introduce ourselves? I'm Peter Parker, but you might know me as Spider-Man, the avenger. I worked with Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Starlord…"

Everyone stared at the kid in the red suit blankly, not having the slightest clue who or what he was referring to.

"None of that ringing a bell?"

Everyone, including the brown truck, shook their head.

"Well, uh, who are you all then? And where are you from?" Peter Parker asked in a desperate attempt to break the awkward tension floating through the void.

"I'm Peter Pevensie, formally from Finchley, now from Narnia," the blond boy with the sword announced to the group.

"I don't think this to be any of your business, but if you must know I'm Mater, best friend of the legendary racer Lightning McQueen. Don't ask me for autographs if you please," the talking brown truck asked of the group, who seemed even more confused.

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master," the beaded younger man wearing brown robes said.

"Poe Dameron, Resistance pilot," said the man with curly black hair.

"And I am-"

-"HAN SOLO!"

Han stared at the kid in the red suit in shock. Why would this kid know who he was?

"Oh my gosh, it's Han Solo guys. From the Star Wars! Empire Strikes Back, return of the Jedi, force awakens...what's it like hanging out with Luke Skywalker? And the Princess…"

Poe Dameron made a face. This was Han Solo, but before anything the kid was describing occurred. He recognized the Jedi Kenobi too, but dared not say so. Messing with the laws of time didn't sound like a great idea. But what the heck was the Star Wars, and what were those weird titles? And how did the Parker kid know about Han Solo?

Han looked seriously irritated.

"Look, kid, I have no idea what you're talking about and how you know me. But I am Han Solo. Captain of the Millennium Falcon. It's the ship that-"

"-made the Kessel Run in less than 12 parsecs. I know," Peter Parker interrupted again.

Everyone else was watching in befuddled silence.

"Wait, I know you guys too! Poe Dameron and Obi-Wan Kenobi! From the sequels and the prequels!"

Now Poe and Obi-Wan were just as perplexed as Han had been. But Parker wasn't done.

"And you! You're from The Chronicles of Narnia!" Parker exclaimed, looking Pevensie dead in the eye.

"Well, that does sound about right. But how do you bloody know who I am?"

"From the movies, of course! The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe, and Prince Caspian! That C.S. Lewis guy was pretty genius to come up with all that. How are Susan, Edmund, and Lucy by the way? Oh wait, I should address you as your majesty, High King Peter."

Peter didn't seem confused by being called High King, but he was obviously wondering how Parker knew about his younger siblings.

"Oh um, they're well. You said you know where England is?"

"Yes! I fought Mysterio there and even got myself a girlfriend. Have you read it in the news?"

"You mean the Holonet?" Han asked, wishing he was in Jabba's dungeon instead of here.

"No, the news. Like the newspapers that get dropped in your driveway," Pevensie patiently explained.

"What in the universe is a driveway, your majesty-ness?" Han asked, irritated and sarcastic.

Pevensie and Parker shot each other looks.

"Maybe we should, uh, try to find our worlds? I've been puzzling this out, and I think that me, Han, and Kenobi all come from the same galaxy, but different time periods. But Parker, Pevensie, and whatever the heck that thing is," he emphasized, glancing at Mater, "come from separate universes," Dameron concluded.

"So, what were we all doing before we got here?" Kenobi asked reasonably.

"I was fighting the giants in the North with my brother when one hit me over the head and I blacked out. I later woke up here," Pevensie volunteered.

"I was in the middle of a dogfight with the First Or—I mean hostiles," Poe started, not wanting to raise questions from Han and Kenobi, "when my ship took a hit and I went down. I hit the planet's surface and I'm fairly sure I was out cold before I woke up here."

"I was fixing my ship when a part zapped me," Han added.

"I was fighting droids until one managed to get a lucky hit on my head," Obi-Wan piped in.

"I was fighting a drone that got away, but I ran out of webs and slammed my face into a building," Parker revealed, seeming embarrassed.

"I was mindin' my own business, driving through McQueen's practice track and having a mighty good time until I hit the wall," Mater finally added in.

"So we were all knocked unconscious. Let's try it again," Poe suggested.

Everyone shared a look.

"Yeah, I'll knock myself out before one of you all do," Han scoffed.

"I don't think you'll have to…"

Everyone looked to where Pevensie was pointing. A large, black cloud was coming towards them, and swiftly.

"Brace yourselves!" Kenobi shouted, and everyone covered their heads as the blackness rushed upon them.

Poe awoke in his smoking, sparking cockpit to find Snap struggling to open the hatch. "Poe! Hold on, I've almost got it…there!" Snap Wexley said triumphantly and offered Poe his hand, who gratefully accepted. "You good?" "I think?"

A furry hand shaking his shoulder violently made reality come crashing down onto Han.

"Peter! I swear, after all this and you're going to go because of a bloody hit to the head! Wake up, you idiot!" Edmund shouted, and slapped his older brother across the face, promptly waking him up.

"Spider-Man, did you run out of webs?" Parker lifted his head to see a mob of journalists approaching him, looking concerned and amused.

"Dang it, wake up Obi-Wan! We don't have all day!" said the exasperated voice of Anakin Skywalker to his disoriented Master.

"You know I've told you not to do that." Mater went into reverse and saw the amused face of McQueen staring at his damaged front end. "Well, I like to be independent."

"Same here buddy. Same here."


End file.
